Phone a Friend
by aFlOwErBlOoMiNgInAdVeRsItY
Summary: When Sadie Kane has an unfortunate accident involving the Thoth statue in the Great Room, and the other magicians just can't help her, it's time to phone a friend for some assistance...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, this is my first fanfic  
Wish me luck…**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TKC or PJO**

(Sadie's P.O.V.)

[Oy, Carter! Give me the mic back! This story is all about _me_ ; therefore, _I_ get to tell it… Okay then, I'll just tell _Zia_ about what happened when you found the scorpion in your shoe… Thank you kindly, now, on with the story…]

This morning when I woke up, I felt better than I had in a very long time. I am pleased to say that I did not wake up due to some stupid prank or, even worse, an exploding donkey curse, for at least once this month; I just woke up when I felt like it, which happened to be 8:42 am.

My still-sleepy brain caught up to me, and I remembered why Brooklyn House was so peaceful this morning. Most of our initiates had gone to visit my uncle Amos at the First Nome in Cairo, via portal, for some reason; I wasn't really paying that much attention [Shut up, Carter, not everyone is as well behaved as you]. All I knew was that they had left yesterday, and weren't coming back 'til tomorrow, giving us teachers (Carter, me, and more recently Zia) and the senior initiates (Alyssa, Cleo, Jaz, Walt/Anubis, Sean, Julian and Felix) a couple of much-needed days of freedom.

Carter and Zia had chosen to use the mini-holiday for more study, research and lesson planning. Alyssa, Cleo and Jaz said they had some secret business with new friends, something illegal to do with magical gardening, if I remember correctly… Yeah, I didn't understand either. The rest of the boys were probably just going to do nothing the whole time. I was going to catch up on some sleep and relaxation, and also practice some new destructive spells; believe it or not, even _ha-di_ gets a little boring if you do it enough times.

I showered and got ready for the day ahead, then headed down for a late breakfast of scrambled eggs and bacon with a cup of tea. I looked out over the balcony as I ate, and made sure to toss Phillip some bacon, which he happily gobbled.

After I was finished, I headed back inside, stopping at the library to pick up a scroll entitled '101 Destruction Spells'. Then I made my way to the largest training room, collecting some random junk to practice on along the way. The area was the one that Carter normally used to teach Whatever Works. It was roughly half the size of the Great Room, and vaguely resembled a basketball court, only larger and with Ra statues at each end instead of hoops, in all their chicken-headed glory. [Carter is telling me that the bird heads aren't chickens, they are hawks. Go find your _girlfriend_ and bore _her_ to death with your useless trivia. Now he's asking me if I know that Trivia is the Roman goddess of magic. No, of course I don't! Uh-oh, here's the lecture about how as the host Isis it is my responsibility to know about the magic gods/goddesses of other religions].

Nobody else was in the room so I dumped the junk in the middle of the space, sat down next to it and began to read.

I recognised some of the spells, such as explode, pain, burn. I shuddered when I saw _Isfet_ in the book, the Hieroglyph for Chaos. Eventually I found some new spells that I wanted to try out; shatter, melt, crumble, dissolve, burst, and commit suicide, so I summoned my wand from the duat, a trick I had finally perfected, and set to work.

I decided to try each spell only once, because, seeing as I wasn't hosting Isis at the moment, I had to be careful not to overuse my magic, or else risk spontaneous combustion.

As I spoke a command word, one of Julian's shoes tried to kill itself by repeatedly slamming into a wall, another spell and the remaining trainer melted into a puddle of goo on the room's floor, an orange pencil case started expanding until it popped, a pink hairbrush crumbled to pieces, a ripped shirt disappeared into thin air, and someone's broken wooden staff could be likened to a pile of mulch when I was through with it.

I was meaning to stop at this point but wrecking stuff is just so satisfying and I couldn't help myself. I ended up doing twice as much magic as I said I would. Luckily this only caused me to feel a little bit dizzy and very peckish, which was to be expected after using magic.

And I was, of course, pretty pleased with myself for successfully mastering all six of these new spells, so after eating a quick lunch, I went to go and find my brother and show off to him.

When I entered the Great Room that afternoon, I saw Walt, Julian and Sean reclining one of the room's large sofas, Khufu perched on the back, all watching the NBA on the TV. Are basketball addictions a thing? If they are, those boys, and baboon, have definitely got them!

Carter and Zia, AKA: Mr. and Mrs. Wikipedia, [Ouch, Carter] sat on a smaller chair off to the side, sides pressed up against each other, conversing quietly as they read an article on Brooklyn's latest 'sewer gas incident' which was, surprisingly, only _mostly_ our fault. Other various books, tomes, scrolls and newspaper articles were scattered around them. Most were in English, but there were also a few texts in Hieroglyphics or in Arabic.

Felix and his assortment of penguins were chilling [Yes, pun intended, brother dear] inside the fire place, which, thankfully, was unlit.

"Hey, Everyone!" I shouted. All of the magicians stopped what they were doing immediately and gave me their complete and undivided attention. I wish! Actually, Felix was the only one who looked up.

"Hi, Sadie," he said.

I had to keep shouting for about two whole minutes until the rest of them finally noticed me and someone turned off the television.

I told them to watch me and then grabbed the TV remote from the boys on the couch. I then spoke the command for melt. Carter, Zia, Walt/Anubis, Julian, Sean, Felix and Khufu just stared at me, then at the puddle of television remote control, then back to me again. I waited for the high praise of my brilliance that was sure to come, but it never came. Instead:

"Sadie!" Julian protested. "We were using that!"

"Agh!" Khufu agreed.

"Turn it back again, Sadie," said Carter. He sounded annoyed and bored with my actions at the same time.

I actually wasn't feeling great from using all that magic, and I knew that the 'sensible thing' to do would be to tell this to the others and get someone else to do the spell for me, but if I explained to them I wasn't feeling up to it, that would make me seem weak, and we all know that I was never that great doing the 'sensible thing'. I am Sadie Kane. I helped defeat Apophis. I was the third most powerful magician in the whole world. I am not weak, and I could do this, easy-peasy. I muttered a quick _hi-nehm_ spell and the remote was as good as new. However, I was not feeling as good as the aforementioned remote control, and Walt/Anubis noticed this.

"Are you feeling okay, Sades?" He asked.

"You do look a bit off colour…" Carter added.

Great. _Now_ they notice me.

"I… I'm fine…" I mumble. "… Just peachy…"

I attempted a smile, trying to hide the fact that I felt like the Great Room was spinning.

"Okay," Walt/Anubis said "If you're sure…"

Then he, Julian, Sean and Khufu turned the TV back on and resumed watching the basketball game.

I stumbled backwards until I was leaning against the giant statue of Thoth. I sunk down against it and the room stopped rotating. I breathed a sigh of relief. That was a very close call and a risk I would not be taking again, at least not anytime soon.

Just then, Carter's eyes suddenly widened and the expression on his face was one of shock and fear. Zia frantically pointed behind me.

I quickly turned my head in the direction she was pointing and let out a strangled yelp; the huge statue I had been leaning up against was teetering back and forth precariously. Then it started to fall forwards.

"Sadie, _move!_ " Zia screamed.

But I was paralysed; frozen in panic.

 **A/N: Hi again, reviews are greatly appreciated if you can be bothered to write them  
To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for that lovely review I received from ihavesevereopjd (Yay!)  
Here is chapter 2: **

(Zia's P.O.V.)

[Wait, Sadie? Is this thing turned on? Am I doing it right? Oh, good. Bye, have fun at school!]

Sadie has got to go to B.A.G. now, and she has asked me to take over the recording because she wants to get this finished as soon as possible. Carter and I are the only ones who don't have to leave for school, and she doesn't trust him to do it. I don't really blame her, those two really jump at the opportunity to embarrass each other. Also, I have a better understanding of what happened next than she does, seeing as I wasn't trapped under a statue for most of it. Anyway, let us get to the story:

I sprinted across the Great Room and over to Sadie as the statue fell on my poor friend. Thank the gods that she wasn't seriously injured. She was laying on her stomach, the statue pinning her legs behind her.

"Hello!" Sadie called. "A little help here?"

That was when we realized that we were just standing there and doing nothing. The others had jumped to their feet when they heard the screaming and we were now all crowded around Sadie and the Thoth's statue, which was, surprisingly, still perfectly intact.

"Okay," Said Carter. "We need to figure out how to get Sadie out from under the statue."

"Can you turn it to dust it with Anubis' powers?" Felix asked Walt.

"A good idea, Felix," Walt/Anubis answered, "But if you destroy a god's statue, they can take offence."

"So we can't do anything that may damage it." I summarised. "Can we use a spell to levitate the statue and move Sadie out from underneath?"

"Sadie and Shu aren't exactly on the best terms right now," Carter explained. "Air magic, it's just too risky."

Julian spoke next; "What can we do? If we were in a mortal place, we could use a crane or something, but that's not possible here. And we can't use our Egyptian magic…"

I knew exactly what he meant. We had to hurry up and do something; this must not have been comfortable for Sadie. But what could we do?

Then Sadie's face lit up. I could tell that she had thought of an idea.

"Carter," she commanded. "Get me my phone."

"Um, Sadie… I don't think that now is the time for social media."

"Now, Carter!" She shouted.

Carter went and got Sadie's mobile from the coffee table and handed it to her. She tapped at the screen for a few seconds then placed the phone next to her ear and started speaking into it.

"Annabeth? Hi, were in a bit of a situation here…"

Sadie explained the incident to this _Annabeth_ , who, by the sounds of it, was coming over to help us. Then Sadie ended the call.

"Oh. Now I get it!" Carter exclaimed.

"Get what? And who's _Annabeth_?" Felix questioned.

"Annabeth is my… Greek friend. She's coming over and bringing help."

"Guys," said Carter. "Wait here and keep Sadie company. Zia and I will wait for Annabeth out front."

 **A/N: Hi, sorry that this chapter wasn't very long. Next chapter out soon…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, fanfiction readers! Thank you to those who have reviewed, followed or favourited this story. Here is Chapter 3…  
Disclaimer: I do not own TKC or PJO.**

(Annabeth's P.O.V.)

[Hi, it's me, Annabeth Chase. Sadie has invited me to be the one to tell my part of the story, so here it is! Oh, and it starts right after her phone call.]

I stuffed my phone back in to my pocket after Sadie's call, then raced out of the Athena cabin (I had been staying at camp, helping to rebuild the dining pavilion after the colossus attacked), a plan already forming in my head.

First, I had to find Chiron and Lou Ellen. I saw them both having a conversation with Katie Gardner and Miranda Gardiner, both from the Demeter cabin, and Rachel, the Oracle of Delphi, over near the strawberry fields, and sprinted over to them as fast as I could.

"Chiron, Chiron, I need permission to leave camp!" I shouted.

"Calm down, my dear Annabeth, what's this about?" He asked, looking concerned.

"It can't be a quest, the only current prophecy is the one concerning Lord Apollo, and he and Leo and Calypso left for that quest yesterday…" Rachel commented, puzzled.

"No, no, it is not a quest, but I really need permission to leave; I have a friend in Brooklyn and she needs my help, urgently."

A look of understanding passed over Chiron's face, we had told him about our run-ins with Carter and Sadie Kane, and of the magicians in Brooklyn.

"Of course, Annabeth; you have my permission to leave camp. How long will you be gone?"

"Hopefully only for this afternoon." I then turned to face Lou Ellen, and said, "I need you to come with me. Can you, Lou?"

"Sure, Annie," the child of Hecate answered her friend sincerely."

I let out a sigh of relief at her response. She was by far the most powerful demigod in cabin 20 and none of the others could do the task that I had planned for her. If she had refused to help me, I would have had to go get my friend Hazel, a daughter of Pluto who also had a talent for controlling the mist, from Camp Jupiter, where she had returned to after The Second Giant War. "Thank you _so much_." I said to the girl. I tugged on her arm and started to pull her away from the group. "Come on, follow me."

Then I turned around and ran to the Hades cabin.

"Why are we at cabin thirteen?" Questioned Lou when we arrived there, moments later.

"We need to see a boy about a dog," I told her.

"Well, _that_ certainly makes sense," she said sarcastically.

I pounded my fists on the cabin door. "Nico! Open up!"

"Holy Hera, Annabeth, Lou Ellen, what's the rush?" He asked us when he answered the door.

"No time for questions; I'll tell you when we get back. I need Mrs. O'Leary. Lou and I are shadow travelling to Brooklyn."

"Uh… Okay then. Have fun? ..." He looked very confused. "Mrs. O'Leary, heel!"

The Hellhound materialised next to the Hades Cabin almost immediately. I ran over to her and Lou and I clambered on to her back.

"Hey girl!" I greeted Mrs. O'Leary. "Take us to the 21st Nome in Brooklyn."

"Hang on!" I yelled to Lou. Then we dissolved into the massive dogs own shadow.

 **Hope you enjoyed. Please review the story if you want make a suggestion to help me improve my writing. The chapter is so short because I want the actual rescue to be in Lou's point of view as this is when she will find out about the Egyptians (This will all happen next chapter).**

 **-ViolaGoddess**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello again people! Here is the fourth chapter of this story…**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or TKC.**

(Lou Ellen's P.O.V.)

[Hi guys, it's Lou! My turn now…]

It was only when we disappeared into Mrs. O'Leary's huge shadow that I realised I actually hadn't shadow travelled before now. I was pleased to discover that it was quite similar to mist travel. There were only a few obvious differences. One: during mist travel, your surroundings were a blur of colour, rather that completely dark. Two: the mist works to the aid of demigods, and the darkness surrounding us now seemed almost evil, as if it would try to harm us if it could. Three: you can shadow travel with other beings. When you travel by mist you cannot take others with you.

About a minute after we disappeared from camp, Annabeth and I arrived on a street in Brooklyn. Annabeth thanked Mrs. O'Leary the Hellhound, and told her that she could leave now. Mrs. O'Leary licked Annabeth's face, then bounded into a shadow, and was gone. I looked around and saw that we were right in front of an old and abandoned warehouse that was covered in graffiti designs.

"Annabeth, are we in the right place, 21 Gnome St or whatever it was?"

Annabeth had taken out her mobile phone and had opened an app that I recognised as _Google Maps: 21 Century Mythological World_. She had lost Daedalus' laptop when she had fallen into Tartarus, but, being Annabeth, she had saved everything on a USB. She thought for months that she had lost all his work, forgetting that she had it all saved, but when she did remember, she was ecstatic. She had uploaded many of his apps onto her phone right away, this being one of them.

"Hmm," she answered, "It says here that were in the right place, but I don't see anything." I looked over her shoulder at her phone screen again. The 'YOU ARE HERE' dot was right next to a dot labelled with the number 21 and one of those Egyptian hieroglyphics, an ankh? I wonder why the place was represented with a _hieroglyph?_ That was weird.

Children of Hecate can see through the mist just as well as a clear-sighted mortal like Rachel can, and I couldn't see anything. I was about to suggest that we try looking in the next street over, because clearly there was nothing magical here, when we heard voices and looked up from Annabeth's mobile phone. There were two teens, a boy and a girl, standing in front of the dilapidated warehouse and talking to each other.

"Carter!" Annabeth shouted.

The teens looked up. "Annabeth! Wow, you arrived quickly," the boy commented. He must be Carter. He had brown skin, brown eyes, and dark curly hair. The girl standing with him had slightly lighter skin, medium-length, straight, dark hair, and amber-coloured eyes. They were both wearing what looked like martial arts uniforms.

Annabeth walked over to them, and I followed close behind.

"Uh, hi. My name's Lou Ellen." I said to the pair.

"Lou Ellen's powers can help Sadie," said Annabeth. I figured that Sadie must have been the friend who Annabeth came to help.

"Hi Lou Ellen. As Annabeth said, I'm Carter. This is Zia." Carter introduced us.

"Nice to meet you both," said the girl, Zia, politely.

Then Carter said. "Okay, now down to business. Sadie's inside with the others."

"Uh, Carter…" asked Annabeth.

"Yeah?"

"Where _is_ inside? I mean, there's nothing else around here, but I doubt you live in the warehouse…"

"Oh, right, sorry. We live _above_ it."

Annabeth and I glanced at the warehouse. "What? But there's nothing up there," I said.

"Look again."

Curious, we looked once more, and we were both shocked to see a mansion emon top/em of the derelict building. I was starting to get really confused; I could see through the mist easily, so how on Gaia did I manage not to notice the huge mansion on the warehouse. How could I miss something like that?

"Welcome to Brooklyn House," said Carter proudly, oblivious to my thoughts.

"Follow us," Zia added with a beckoning motion, walking towards the two buildings. We did.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please keep reviewing to help me improve the story. The next (and last) chapter will be out soon, I am going to start it right away…**

 **ViolaGoddess.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Here is the fifth chapter. Sorry about that weird formatting in chapter 4 but it is all fixed now.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or TKC.**

(Still Lou Ellen's P.O.V.)

Zia and Carter stopped at the front door of their mansion. Zia paused for a moment in concentration and then reached into thin air, summoning a curved stick of ivory. I had never thought of storing things in the mist, but it was obviously possible. I would have to try it out sometime. I also wondered what the boomerang-like stick was for.

"A'max!" Shouted Zia confidently, and I gasped and took a step back in surprise as the door caught alight.

"You're a fire user?" I exclaimed. "Wow, we all thought that Leo was the only one alive!"

"I do not know who Leo is," she said. "As for my power, I guess you could call me a 'fire user', but the correct term is fire elementalist."

"Why'd you have to burn down your front door?" Annabeth asked Carter, confused.

"Security measures to keep out regular people." He answered. 'Regular people,' why not just say mortals?

This was starting to feel _really_ strange; these demigods had different names for things, an invisible house, and they had never heard of one of the seven most famous half-bloods in the century! And what was with the shout earlier? A battle cry, perhaps? At least I knew what the stick was. While uncommon, it was not unheard of for a demigod to channel their powers through an object, especially for hard-to-control powers such as fire, so that must be it.

Carter and Annabeth kept talking as they walked into Brooklyn House. Zia walked next to me.

"Which Nome are you with?" She asked me.

"What are you talking about? Why would I be with a _gnome_! I'm single, thank you very much." I replied. What sort of a question was that? This day really was just getting crazier by the minute. I decided that it would be best to ignore it for now, as curios as I was, there were more important matters, such as why we were even here in the first place.

"What happened to Sadie? Annabeth was in a hurry and didn't have time to tell me before we left."

" _This_ happened," said Zia as we rounded a corner.

We entered a massive room. Looking around, I could see that the space resembled a living room, with a big fireplace, a TV, a coffee table, and, of course, some chairs and sofas. One of the walls had a set of double doors embedded in it, and there were rings of balconies looking down on the room around its edges. But, the most obvious thing was the huge bird-headed statue (maybe Thoth?) that had fallen in the middle of the room, and the blond-with-blue-highlights teenage girl who was pinned underneath it. She must be Sadie. There were four boys wearing those same martial arts uniforms and a baboon standing with her.

"Oh. My. Gods," I said. I could not believe that we had just been calmly talking outside while the poor girl had been trapped. I didn't even know her and I still felt terrible.

Annabeth and Carter were already standing there, and Zia and I hurried over too. Annabeth crouched down next to Sadie.

"Hi, Sadie," the daughter of Athena said. "We have a plan to get you out from under the statue, all you need to do is just stay as still as you can."

Then Annabeth explained that my job was to use the mist to make the statue as light as possible, and the others would lift it and move Sadie out from underneath.

"3… 2… 1!" Annabeth shouted. I used all of my effort and concentration to make the statue as light as I possibly could. Annabeth and Zia pulled Sadie from under the bird-headed statue as the boys held it up.

"Okay, you can put it down now," said Annabeth when she was sure that Sadie was out of the way.

"Ow…" complained Sadie, belatedly.

"You're the one who got yourself into this mess in the first place," Carter reminded her. "But we can ask Jaz to have a look at your legs when she gets home." He turned to face me, "Jaz is our healer," he explained.

"Why not just use some ambrosia? Annabeth brought some with her, I think," I said.

"What's _ambrosia_?" Zia asked.

Annabeth rummaged around in her bag until she found her stash of ambrosia, then she handed a square to Sadie. "Thanks, Annabeth," said Sadie gratefully.

Annabeth started to explain what ambrosia was, but I interrupted her. "How do you people not know any of this? What is with all the hieroglyphs and all the talk about gnomes and those weird outfits? Why do you have a statue of Thoth in your lounge room? _What the Tartarus is going on_?"

Carter turned to face Annabeth. "You didn't tell her?" He asked.

" _Di immortals!"_ She exclaimed. "No, I didn't. Oh, I was just so worried about Sadie, and I didn't have time! I'm sorry Lou!" Then Annabeth took a deep breath. "What I was going to tell you… They're not demigods; they're Egyptian magicians."

Wow. Suddenly everything that had happened today made a whole lot more sense.

Carter explained the basics, and that there were usually a lot more of them, but today the others were all on holidays or in Egypt. Then he introduced everyone in the room. Felix was the youngest one in the room, and he had an unhealthy obsession with ice and penguins. Sean, Julian and Carter all followed the path Horus, the Egyptian war god, and Walt was actually _hosting_ Anubis, god of funerals. Zia was a fire elementalist, as she had already told me, the baboon's name was Khufu, and I was pleased to learn that Sadie specialised in magic, so we had some common ground there. Sadie and Carter had met Annabeth when they all defeated an evil magician named Setne. Carter had already told the 'Senior Initiates' (the magicians currently in the room, plus three others), about the Greeks after their adventure together (obviously forgetting to mention ambrosia), but according to Annabeth, only Percy, Frank, Reyna, Chiron, Lupa, herself, and now me, knew about the Egyptian magicians.

By the time the intros and explanations were done, the ambrosia had fully healed Sadie, and the Egyptians had taken us out onto the balcony to see Philip of Macedonia and the Petsuchos in the swimming pool. Annabeth was just telling us about the last time a statue fell on her friend, when three girls came out onto the balcony, one blond and two with darker hair.

"Hi, we're back! What'd we miss?" Asked the blond one.

 **A/N: Well, that was the last chapter, people. Pretty-please review to help me improve! I hoped you enjoyed reading this story, I had a great time writing it. I will probably write another fanfiction soon, but school has started here in Australia, so I might not have much time on my hands. In the meantime, I also have a mini one-shot about a Jaz and Bast friendship, so check that out. It is called The Cat Goddess and the Cheerleader.**

 **Thanks for reading :)**

 **ViolaGoddess.**


End file.
